Training for the tourney: Scarr and Kosanku Kuriyama
Scarr was walking along the halls of the arena for the Shinobi World Tournament, wondering what he should do next. He could annoy Seireitou if he was still around, or see if That black haired emo guy would react to anything. But his plans were disappointedly put on hold when his friend, Kosanku, turned the corner and exclaimed "Well, hey! It's Scarr! I was looking for you everywhere! Y'know what?""What?" asked Scarr, not knowing what he was getting into. "I think it's time for some training, heheh," laughed Kosanku evilly. Scarr saw a blur and then realized he was standing in the middle of a forest, he could just barely see the arena through the trees. "Man, now?" said Scarr. "Yes, now! You have a break from fighting, so you have time to train! I have some new stuff to show you, so listen carefully!" said Kosanku, getting into the mood of being the teacher. "The first thing is some new jutsu that I found," said Kosanku. "It seems to incorporate your white kitsune fire in some way, wich is useful for you because only those with white fire can use it." Scarr looked slightly interested at this exclusivity. "You remember your brother's kaengetsuga, right?" Scarr nodded. "Then this is basically that, without the use of his sword. But you need to use Volcos, otherwise it won't be fire." Scarr rose from the ground and got into his fighting position, drawing his sword and going to Volcos. "Good, now run a white flame over the blade," instructed Kosanku. Scarr formed a white flame in his hand and ran the fire over the blade of his sword, seeing it turn white in color and seemingly look hotter than it normally was. "Now, swing the sword and release a normal wave of fire, like your brother's kaengetsuga." Scarr waited for his friend to move out of his line of fire and swung the sword with all of his might, blasting away most of the trees directly in front of him like they were toothpicks and watched it keep going, and going, and going. In fact, the wave got larger the longer it went, and when it finally got large enough to fry the arena, it exploded, well away from the stadium and the two practicing there. "In the language of the kitsune, that's called Katon: Hanguri-kaen, or hungry flame. It grows as it consumes more fuel, finally exploding with the strongest force a kitsune can generate with it"s bare hands in human form. Also, did you feel any kitsune transformation gong on there?" "No..." "That's whats so cool about it. I's got full kitsune power in human hands, only capable of being activated by a whitefirer. And you don't even have to transform to use it!" Scarr looked first at his friend, then at the large, mile long scar left by his 'practice session' and then looked at his sword, even it was singed, soot on the edge and smoke rising from it's blade. Finally, he spoke: "Cool... Let's do that again." Behind the trees, the Proctor was hiding behind the trees, eavesdropping and closing his eyes, Man, I'm not sure if Aniki is even going to make it through the semifinals, *sigh*, oh well, I'll just watch until they notice me, and tell them about what happened at the tournament. Boushi Denkou then hides behind a bush that was connected to the tree. Geez, doing some god-like jutsu, what are they thinking? "Hiya!" Scarr half yelled from above the proctor, hanging from a higher-up branch. The proctor half fell out of the tree, he was caught off guard so badly. "What'cha doin'?" Asked Scarr like he was five-year-old. "What the Hell?! Oh, whoops...you know me...the proctor for the Shinobi World Tournament." The Proctor started to stuttered, What the crap...couldn't I at least spy at them for a little while? Geez, this is such a drag. *sigh* The Proctor sighed. "Well, you know my personality...always spy on people when I have a message (that's not urgent) to you. You know that?" Proctor then uses his hand to put down the sword and prepares some hand seals (ram, boar, ox, dog, snake). "What?" Asked Scarr, who was now getting curious, with Kosanku watching the interaction from below. "Well, the matches have been postponed to a much later time, around January 16th is the first battle. And your battle is the second one, so your battle will be at January 18th...same time as last time. So, I sent Shadow Clones to other people since I'm not really interested with the other people...so I decide to watch you since you're pretty interesting, seeing that you defeated Seireitou Uchiha. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to where you're training." The Proctor then walks to the area where they were training. Scarr reappeared next to Kosanku and said "Now, where were we?" Kosanku looked over at the proctor, wondering why he was so interested in things that other people were probably doing themselves. "Alright, now we're going to work on the other four types of attacks that the kitsune could use in human form. As You could already do the first one, the others are gonna be harder because you're not really attuned to the elements corresponding to these techniques. The first was fire, your element. As we get to the next moves, we'll get further and further from your best element. All in all, it should take you a week or two, if you get it down fast," explained Kosanku. Scarr then looked over his shoulder, at the observer, who looked like a normal person from where he was standing. "Shouldn't we be careful just in case I miss, or something?" asked Scarr, who, despite just meeting him, was worried about the safety of the proctor. "Good point," replied Kosanku. "HEY, ARE YOU SURE YOU COULD GET OUT OF THE WAY IF HE SCREWS UP?" shouted Kosanku to the proctor. "Whatever." sigh, such a drag, and I have to move the frikin' way. Ah, maybe I should wait for Otonami Sokudo and just play around with him. "Hm?" The Proctor then suddenly gets a reaction from two shadow clones. Heh, they passed out the information. My clones are more reliable than I thought. "Hey! If you think you guys are taking me lightly, because trust me, I do have a jutsu that can counter yours! All right, I'm good at reaction timing!" He shouted to Kosanku and Scarr Eromalc. Ah, I'm so lazy at everything, at least watching can spend my time off. Boushi looks up the sky. *sigh* I wish I'm a cloud. Just floating away, letting the wind take them anywhere they want to...But it sucks, instead I have to be a human who has no life. I guess I could at least watch for fun. Feh, they think that I'm working on some kind of secret mission, they think that I'm actually helping Aniki Mitarashi by telling of what they're doing. Well, I'm not, I'm just lazy. aaahhhh, just watching is just an originality. the Proctor thought and he watches Kosanku and Scarr. "Is it me, or is that guy muttering to himself?" whispered Koasnku to Scarr. "Yeah, I think he is. Is he quoting that lazy guy from the leaf village?" "Who?" "Nevermind. Let's get started, I wanna learn all of these techniques by my next match. AND WE DON"T THINK YOU'RE DOING ANYTHING SECRET-LIKE!" shouted Scarr to the proctor. "Get going already! Don't worry about me!" sigh, like life already... The Proctor thought. Man, Shikamaru is lucky to have good teammates. *sigh*. "Now, we'll start with the wind technique, which, to make it easier, means you should be using Sharp Ethereal," said Kosanku pointedly. Scarr blinked and the light turned on, then he switched to his two wind element sai. "Alright, what do I do now?" asked Scarr, anticipating some special spell or something. "Hmm, it says that you have to point the blades at the same target while channeling wind chakra between the two, like those weird rods in Sam's lab that have electricity running between them," explained Kosanku. "Y'mean like this?" grunted Scarr, as the last word was stressed because of the massive cyclone being channeled from the tips of his swords, blowing away another chunk of the forest and anything it picked up was diced to a fine dust. "Uh... Yeah, like that... said Kosanku in awe, letting his mouth hang open in surprise that he hadn't even seen the scroll but he got the basic concept his first try. He was supposed to not be able to get these for a while, that's why Ean insisted on waiting a few months. Could this mean his memories of his kitsune life are coming back? thought Kosanku. "That was really good! It's pretty cool you got it on your first try." exclaimed Kosanku. "Yeah, it seemed too easy, really. Let's try the next one," replied Scarr. "Alright, next is the water technique. First go to Rolling sea," explained Kosanku. Scarr returned to his original stance, dispelling the cyclone, and changed his sword to Rolling sea. "Next, get really high up... kinda like a jump or something," said Kosanku, referring to the scroll. Scarr thought for a moment and then his face gained a sort of expression that said: Ah, I get it! Scarr built up pressure in his blade and released a beam of water from the tip to the ground, causing him to fly higher than a couple of passing birds, "GOOD, NOW CIRCULATE WATER CHAKRA IN YOUR BLADE, THEN FLIP MULTIPLE TIMES AND HOPE THE EDGE OF YOUR BLADE HITS THE GROUND INSTEAD OF YOUR HEAD," called Kosanku to Scarr, who started to channel chakra into his sword and began spinning head over heels, creating a sort of ring with the bright blueish light that was eminating from his blade. He soon began to gain speed as he fell, spinning faster and falling harder, when finally, he hit the ground, apparently with his blade because a giant tidal wave spread in all directions from where he landed, engulfing Kosanku, who had used an earth jutsu to keep his footing, while the proctor seem to get hit. "Crap, what did I tell that guy?!" said Kosanku as he moved towards where he assumed the proctor was. "Yeah, what the heck happened to him? HEY, PROCTOR-GUY!" shouted Scarr, also wondering what happened to the proctor. "Hmph, watch where you aim that thing next time 'cause I keep on using this jutsu every second." The Proctor was behind Konsanku and Scarr, and they were surprised. "Wha?" Scarr said and looked in front of him. It was a log that seem to be in shreds and was wet all over, and there was a punctured hole in the log. "Yep, the Substitution Jutsu is like an every-day jutsu for me." The Proctor said. *sigh*, watching you is dangerous, I've already sent messages to five people already. The sixth one is missing, in which I haven't said anything yet. Oh well, I might as well leave." The Proctor then turns to leave. As he was walking away, Scarr noticed some red on the hem of the proctor's shirt that lead up and appeared to have dripped from a serious wound that he was trying to cover up with that expression of boredom, and realized that he hadn't gotten out of the way as fast as he thought he could. Whoa, he's good at that hiding the pain stuff... thought Scarr. Ah shit, I used my Substitution Jutsu a little too late. Life sucks and then you die. Boy, I better go to Otonami Sokudo's house to see if he has fun and if he could clean my wound. If not, it might as well be to the hospital. The Proctor then walks to the road of Konoha. "That guy was weird..." said Scarr. "Yeah. But I thought that e used the substitution jutsu, why was he hurt?" agreed Kosanku. "I Dunno, maybe bad timing. Anyway, about that next technique," continued Scarr. "Oh, yes, the next technique. Hmm, let's go with the earth technique, it seems faster. So... the directions say to stab the ground while channeling earth chakra into your blade, and it shows a wall of spikes forming around an opponent... Maybe that means that you need a target for this one," said Kosanku while studying the contents of the scroll. Scarr changed his sword to Altitude and thought some more. Oncce again, his face lit up and he turned around and smashed a tree, cutting it down to the size of an full-grown man. He then set it up on one end and proceeded back to his original spot. "There, now what do I do again?" asked Scarr, completely forgetting what his friend said five seconds ago. Kosanku nearly sweat-dropped, but he continued, "It says to stab the ground with your sword while channeling earth chkar into it, and it shows the sword completely into the ground, all the way up to the hilt. Hmmmm.. try visualizing your target and then stabbing the ground. Kind of like a lock-on system," explained Kosanku. Scarr turned to the trunk and raised the five-foot slab of stone and pierced the ground, causing a slight earthquake, rupturing the ground underneath the log. within seconds the ground underneath the target was torn apart and resembled a bed of spikes more than earth now. The log was already braking apart from the seismic waves that it came in contact with, but now it was completely decimated. It was literally falling apart and fragment were flying, leaving only the core to stand crooked and bare, only about a few inches thick compared to the feet thick it originally was. "Whoa... That-was- AWESOME!" Shouted Scarr, awe-inspired by the raw power that was produced by his sword and chakra alone. "Y'know, I bet you're real tired now, aren'tcha?" inquired Kosanku. "What! Of course not! I'm perfectly-" Scarr broke off as he fainted from exhaustion and from almost using up all of his chakra, which, being a kitsune, was the majority of his life force and that was a lot. Man, this guy is crazy, thought Kosanku as he picked up Scarr and brought him to the infirmary at the arena. Too bad, though. We weren't even done. The next day... Scarr woke up on a mat in what he assumed to be an infirmary room, and felt slightly dizzy. He looked around to see that Kosanku was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Suddenly, he felt his strength return to it's original fullness and sprang saying "I'm ready for the next one! Let's go!" Kosanku looked up, apparently he was sleeping also. "You're crazy. You passed out from chakra depletion. We can't train for a while," said Kosanku with a slightly sleepy tone. "What! I need to get that last one done! They were all easy, so why not now?!" "Hey guys, it's me." The Proctor was at their door. "So, why are you guys here? Something happened with Scarr Eromalc? Anyways, I got here because of my back injury (seems like Otonami Sokudo wasn't available) because of you. But, don't say sorry, you know how lousy I am. So, why are you here." The Proctor asked. "Scarr's being a butt because he wasted all of his energy but won't admit it. Those techniques were stronger than we thought. four uses, was it? I was hoping for twice as much with his powers, but I underestimated the power of nature," explained Kosanku. "I am not! I feel fine!" protested Scarr. "Anyway, I guess we better get back to training then right?" Scarr slipped in. "...Alright, fine. We need to get the last one in before the match, and any time we have left we'll work on your hand to hand. You haven't used it seriously in a while." "Hmm, I was thinking. Maybe you two should verse as a training practice? Hm? But, make sure you don't on the day before the Tournament? How's that, huh?" The Proctor asked after sitting on the stool. "We were planning on that, we always spar with each other whenever we train. It helps keep us in shape and sharp!" said Kosanku giving his two companions the nice guy pose. "But Kosanku always kicks my ass..." continued Scarr, sweat dropping while doing so. "But that doesn't matter, as long as I'm getting better. He can tell. Now, let's go train!" exclaimed Scarr as he jumped up and ran out of the room. "Better go follow him. I'll see you out there, I guess." sighed Kosanku as he got up and left the infirmary. The two were out where they were the other day, easily guessing by the large holes in the ground and the missing segments of forest. "Okay, today is the final move, the lightning technique, which I thought would be the toughest for you. It requires far more speed than you are capable of, because you're not tall enough." explained Kosanku. "Say what?" "You're not tall enough. This was for kitsune in their human form, but it's a scale thing. You're pretty huge when you're full kitsune, but when you're a human, you just literally don't fit the technique. What you need to do is go to a lightning type sword and point it straight to the sky." continued Kosanku. Scarr proceeded to change to kyuurai and held it aloft, pointing straight up. "Next, send a beam of lightning chakra out of your blade and into the sky, and wait for it." Scarr did as instructed and waited half a second after the loud, rolling thunder was heard. The clouds began to darken and swirl into a sort of non-conical funnel cloud, where in the center a ball of electrical energy was building up, and Scarr couldn't react before it shot straight down at him, and he felt like he was going to die right then and there. But he held on, thinking that he couldn't stop there, he had to keep moving! He tried to listen to Kosanku's directions over the roaring of the lightning that was being produced and the booming of the reactions happening around them. "NOW POINT AN INDEX FINGER AT A TREE OR SOMETHING THEN REDIRECT THE FLOW OF THE LIGHTING AT THE TREE WHILE CONDENSING IT!" yelled Kosanku at the top of his lungs, which apparently reached the ears of his friend as he did what was recommended. Scarr pointed his left index finger at a tree and redirected all of the lightning in the path his finger was making, condensing it as it traveled to his hand and when he released it, it came out as a beam no larger than half-dollar, going right through the tree and, as Scarr and Kosanku didn't see, through the mountain miles away from where they were standing. The two were breathing heavily, one from being under that much pressure from the reactions in the air and the other from having a bolt of built up lightning course through his body, which is at least a little exhausting. "Okay, let's do that clichéd thing about only using that when I have to and all that crap," said Scarr finally, now noticing how much danger that was for the user. "Yeah, I would totally agree to that. Man, who would think that all this is controlled by one person in the world?" said Kosanku as he walked up to his friend. "Yes, I gotta go sit down or something, I feel weird..." said Scarr as he turned to walk towards the arena. Kosanku followed him, and ran up to put his hand on Scarr's shoulder, but he felt heat and static just by having his hand near him. "Scarr, I think you have buildup," said Kosanku warily. "Wha...?" Scarr turned to face his friend with a sick expression on his face. "It's when a lightning technique isn't released enough after a user casts it. There's residual electricity in the user's body which can harm their body severely if it isn't dealt with quickly," explained Kosanku. "How...do I...get rid of... it?" asked Scarr as his breathing turned more to pants and it slowed down. "You have to do the technique again perfectly, or come in contact with somebody and risk putting them in a coma," continued Kosanku. "...I'll do the technique...don't want anybody to get hurt..." breathed Scarr. "Okay, but do it now, otherwise you're just gonna go downhill from here," said Kosanku, who was beginning to get worried. Scarr walked a few yards away, and turned his sword to the sky once more, shaking as he did so. Using all the energy he could spare, he sent a bolt of lightning chakra into the clouds, and once again, they swirled into the foreboding mass that again shot the bolt of lightning, almost in response, back down at Scarr. When the lightning hit him, neither of them knew what was going to happen, but they knew whatever it was, it wasn't going to have a middle ground. Kosank, looking from farther away, noticed Scarr doubled over, almost as if he was going to throw up. He started towards his friend to help but suddenly Scarr jerked up, looking to the sky that was causing him pain, and screamed as hard as he could, he couldn't control the urges and sensations he felt any longer. Scar began to bleed, or was it even bleeding? The blood was whitish and gave off a strange glow, it began to seep from inside his skin, almost as if he had been cut everywhere and the strange liquid was seeping against gravity up wards into the clouds. It was apparently this process that was putting Scarr in agony, unable to do anything, just wait, like getting a shot with a long needle and a very evil doctor. Scarr felt another wave of buildup, and screamed once more, and from Kosanku's point of view, it seemed like rays of light were shooting from Scarr's eyes and mouth, and then they fizzled until the crashing and booms from the event stopped, and Scarr slowly rose to his feet, still shaking and possibly still in pain. Then, without looking up, he raised his left hand to the side, pointed at what he hoped to be a safe direction (He wasn't looking, duh.) because if he didn't do this soon, he'd have to do it again until he got it right. Scarr redirected the lightning perfectly, just as the scroll illustrated, and he fired. The beam was different this time, purplish white with tendrils of lightning running along the outside, once more cutting through the trees and, again out of sight, going through the same mountain, but leaving a much larger hole there. After what felt like hours, Kosanku spoke: "What with all the risks this technique has, you don't really get much for it." "Read the scroll, it should tell you more about it," responded Scarr. Kosanku read further until he got to the spot that was the effect of the technique. His eyes widened and he turned to Scarr and said: "This beam is a space-time splitter... it can literally cut through anything." Category:Fanon Story